


La incondicional

by Mariawr



Category: Reckless | Mirrorworld Series - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariawr/pseuds/Mariawr
Summary: Drabble/Songfic: La incondicional de Luis Miguel/ JacobxFux
Relationships: Jacob Reckless/Fux
Kudos: 1





	La incondicional

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo.  
> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Reckless no son de mi propiedad  
> Canción: La incondicional de Luis Miguel  
> Espero les guste :)

Jacob despertó a lado de la hermosa Hada Roja, no importa cuánto había leído sobre ella, las palabras no alcanzaban para describir su belleza, pero algo en esa escena no cuadraba, se sentía incómodo.

Decidió hacerle caso a su intuición por lo que comenzó a vestirse, terminando con las botas, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, sabía que, aunque las hadas tenían amantes eran más bien colecciones de criaturas embelesadas por su amor.

A hurtadillas salió del valle de las hadas, conforme regresaba a la civilización notó unas flores con colores vivos, entre ellos un intenso naranja, en ese momento la memoria comenzó a activarse y se acordó de Fux.

_Tú, la misma siempre tú_

_Amistad, ternura, que sé yo_

_Tú, mi sombra has sido tú_

_La historia de un amor_

_Que no fue nada_

El camino de regreso le recordó su condición de humano, cansado, deshidratado y hambriento, llegando al bosque se escucharon unas hojas crujir. Casi por instinto buscó en su ropa alguna herramienta con la que se pudiera defender, se quedó quieto.

Ahí, entre los troncos apareció la zorra.

_Tú, mi eternamente tú_

_Un hotel, tu cuerpo y un adiós_

_Tú, mi oculta amiga, tú_

_Un golpe de pasión, amor de madrugada_

Jacob revivió por unos momentos al ver como la zorra se acercaba a él, se dedicó a olerlo unos segundos, Fux se arrepintió de haberlo hecho la información que obtenía de eso le hacía un hueco en el pecho.

_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo_

_Nada de amores, nada de nada_

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La incondicional, la que no espera nada_

-Ya te pensaba muerto Reckless – dijo Fux guardando su pelaje

-No te creo, sino no me hubieras esperado- respondió Jacob casi por reflejo

A Fux le molestó el comentario, se sentía estúpida, había esperado por él un año, sin que él se lo pidiera. Le alegraba que estuviera vivo, pero si seguía diciendo ese tipo de comentarios esa alegría se extinguiría pronto.

-Necesitamos ir al pueblo a que te curen, no voy a cargar contigo como si fueras un bulto.

Jacob comenzó a caminar despacio, aún después del viaje que había hecho de regreso todavía sentía que no despertaba completamente.

\- Fux ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí?

\- Un año y un mes- «siendo la amante de la Hada Roja»

-Gra –La zorra le interrumpió la palabra poniéndole el dedo

-No lo digas

La pelirroja regresó a ser la zorra, en ese momento entre menos pudiera sentir, mejor.

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La que no supe amar, no sé por qué_

_Tú, intensamente tú_


End file.
